Heartwinner
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • James Potter é dono de uma capacidade incrível de não conseguir ser original. O grande problema é que Lily Evans odeia lugares-comuns. - AS de Natal do 6v - Para o Severus •


**"Heartwinner"**

**

* * *

**

#

****

**

* * *

**

"Abram seus livros na página 297, capítulo 11 – 'Como a transfiguração pode ser uma grande diversão' e leiam...", a professora McGonagall dizia severamente.

"Eu tenho uma idéia, Moony.", James sussurrou, sorrindo alegremente, como se a simples idéia de ter uma _idéia_ fosse maravilhosa.

"Você vai azarar o Snape.", Remus respondeu, cético, sem olhar para o amigo. "De novo. Que falta de originalidade."

"Remus tem razão, James.", concordou Peter. "Essa é a quinta vez essa semana. E ainda estamos na quarta-feira!"

"Pss! Os senhores podem ficar quietos aí no fundo?", McGonagall esbravejou, fazendo a sala toda se virar para os Marotos. "Obrigada. Há uma _aula_ sendo dada aqui e eu exijo silêncio.", disse, por fim voltando-se à lousa.

"Não tem nada a ver com o Snivellus. É sobre a Lily.", James continuava sorrindo, ignorando a bronca que levara há pouco. "No meio da aula, a Srta.-perfeitinha-Evans não pode gritar comigo. Vou chamá-la para sair. Vejam e aprendam."

"Será que ele não entende que a Lily pode dar uma negativa silenciosa?", Sirius perguntou, entrando na conversa.

"Acho que não.", Remus e Peter disseram em coro.

* * *

**#**

**

* * *

**

Lily estava terminando de ler o parágrafo sobre o Feitiço para Transformar os Presentes da sua Avó em Algo Legal ("Ganhou meias no Natal _de novo_? Isso nunca mais será um problema!") quando uma sombra instalou-se sobre ela. Olhando para cima, viu que James Potter a encarava.

"Sim?", disse, tentando não soar mal-humorada.

"Lily...", começou, mas foi interrompido pela professora.

"Sr. Potter, o que o senhor faz fora do lugar. Acho que eu fui clara quando pedi que todos lessem seus livros em silêncio e _sentados_."

Nem ocorreu a James dizer a professora que ela não pedira nada disso.

"Claro que foi, professora.", Potter sorriu, inocente. "É que...ahn, minha, oh, pena...Minha pena caiu aqui, perto da cadeira da Srta. Evans e da Srta. McKinnon."

"Então pegue a sua pena e vá se sentar, Potter."

"Com toda certeza, professora!", exclamou, efusivo. "Mas eu posso, ahn...aproveitando que estou aqui, é claro...perguntar uma coisa para a Srta. Evans? Assuntos da monitoria.", acrescentou, em tempo.

"Rapidamente, por favor, Sr. Potter.", a professora concedeu, ainda desconfiada. "E depois _vá se sentar_."

"Diga, Potter.", a ruiva revirou os olhos, ciente de, fosse o que fosse que o garoto ia lhe perguntar, não tinha nada a ver com a monitoria.

"Lily, eu comprei uma vassoura nova."

Marlene riu, baixinho, parando assim que ele a fuzilou com o olhar.

"E...? No que isso me interessa?", a ruiva perguntou, irônica.

"Bem,", James começou, claramente decepcionado que a garota não tenha pegado sua idéia de primeira. "eu pensei que nós poderíamos fazer um passeio romântico por cima da propriedade e depois, não sei, tomar um firewhisky em Hogsmeade..."

James tinha certeza que dessa vez daria certo. Nunca _nenhuma _menina tinha negado um passeio romântico com ele. Garotas adoram coisas românticas, afinal!

"Hum.", Lily fez uma expressão de falso interesse. "Quer dizer que você, James Potter, quer me levar para passear em _sua vassoura_ por cima _da escola_. Em lugares que, provavelmente, você levou outras quinze garotas. E depois vai me embebedar, diga-se de passagem, _ilegalmente_, uma vez que não podemos ir a Hogsmeade sem permissão. Depois, quando eu não estiver na minha plena consciência, vai fazer sabe-se lá o que comigo. Nossa, que _original_, Potter!"

Dessa vez, Marlene gargalhou, recebendo olhares cortantes de Lily, James e McGonagall.

"É, James, esse não foi um bom convite.", a morena meneou a cabeça.

"Isso significa um 'não', Evans?", ele ainda perguntou, ligeiramente esperançoso.

"Vou sair com você, Potter, quando Maria Sanguinária conseguir patinar no gelo lá embaixo.", ela deu de ombros.

"Perdão?", James pareceu confuso.

"Quando o inferno congelar, seu babaca.", Lily revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

O garoto suspirou, voltando resignado para o seu lugar, enquanto a ruiva meneava a cabeça.

"Esse garoto me diverte, sabe, Marlene.", Lily murmurou, ainda sorrindo.

**

* * *

**

**#**

**

* * *

**

Marlene fez biquinho, olhando no espelho do dormitório. Por fim, prendeu o cabelo numa trança, sorrindo com o resultado.

"Eu sou linda, eu sei.", disse para seu reflexo.

Lily, largada na cama, revirou os olhos.

"Aonde você vai toda arrumada desse jeito? Alguma festa para a qual a minha ilustre pessoa não foi convidada?"

"Não estou arrumada.", contestou. "E, para sua informação, marquei uma partida de xadrez com Sirius às 20h. E _você_ vai comigo, Lily Evans."

"Negativo.", a ruiva meneou a cabeça, pegando um livro e abrindo-o. "Vou passar a noite com um bom livro e não vendo você e o Black flertarem loucamente por cima de um tabuleiro."

"Lily.", a morena gemeu. "Vamos! Por favor!"

A garota franziu o nariz.

"Bem, tudo bem, eu vou. Não _comemore_, McKinnon, porque eu vou levar meu livro."

"Que seja.", Lene replicou, alegremente. "Vamos, porque eu já estou atrasada."

"Só um segundo."

Lily foi até o espelho, fechou os botões da camisa até o pescoço, enrolou o cachecol por cima, desalinhou os cabelos e as sobrancelhas e, por fim, sorriu para a amiga.

"O que foi isso?", Marlene perguntou, confusa.

"Onde o Black está, o Potter está junto. E ficar feia evita alguns convites para sair. Pelo menos por uma noite."

Marlene ergueu os polegares, irônica.

"Brilhante, gênio."

"Ah, tinha me esquecido."

Lily abaixou-se, puxando uma das meias para o tornozelo, deixando a outra no joelho.

"Ridícula.", a morena revirou os olhos. "Agora, VAMOS!"

**

* * *

**

**#**

**

* * *

**

"O que houve com ele?", Remus perguntou, apontando James com o queixo.

"Lily Evans.", Peter respondeu, conspiratoriamente, com a expressão solene de quem sabe das coisas.

Remus assentiu, compreensivo, adquirindo a mesma expressão.

James estava sentado na cama de Sirius, o olhar vidrado. Com intervalos de poucos minutos, ele sorria, sonhador, e fazia alguns gestos com as mãos, como se calculasse, voltando à apatia logo depois.

"Provavelmente está fazendo planos para levar a pobre coitada para sair."

"Ela não vai aceitar.", Moony concluiu.

"Eu acho que o James está agindo do jeito errado.", o outro opinou.

"Como assim?", Remus franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

"Olha, pensa comigo, esse tempo todo o Prongs tem feito o que ele faz com todas as outras garotas. E a gente _sabe_ que a Evans não é qualquer uma, ela é diferente das outras. O que a Lily quer é originalidade e tudo o que James não é, é _original_. Talvez ele precise de uma..._técnica_ diferente para conquistá-la."

"WORMTAIL! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!"

James pulou em cima do amigo, cobrindo o rosto dele de beijos, enquanto Remus ria.

"Sai, James, seu gay!"

O garoto saiu correndo pela porta do dormitório, ainda sorrindo, sob os olhares incrédulos dos amigos.

**

* * *

**

**#**

**

* * *

**

"Eu posso _te comer_ se você continuar nessa posição, Lene, querida.", Sirius declarou, olhando pensativo para o tabuleiro.

Marlene jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo. James chegou, o rosto afogueado, e sentou-se no tapete ao lado da morena.

"Qual é a piada?"

"Obrigada por chegar, Potter. Se eu ouvir mais uma piadinha de duplo-sentido sobre comer peças eu me mato.", Lily levantou a cabeça do livro que estava lendo. "É um _jogo de xadrez_, não o Kama-Sutra, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Você se acostuma com o tempo.", ele deu de ombros. De repente, estacou, encarando-a. "Está usando um penteado novo, Lily?"

Sirius, que sabia do plano da garota para afastar o amigo, cutucou Marlene, rindo. Os dois passaram a encará-la, esperando pela resposta.

"Ah, estou, sim.", a ruiva sorriu. "Gostou?"

"Claro que sim! Esse cabelo desarrumado te deixou...sei lá, sexy, _selvagem_. Continue assim, Lily!", o moreno opinou, radiante, erguendo o polegar.

"Babaca.", ela voltou-se para o livro, ignorando Sirius, que ria até as lágrimas, enquanto contava a James o plano falho de Lily para livrar-se dele.

"Evans, sinto-me lisonjeado.", o rapaz falou, dirigindo-se à garota. "Uma garota que faz tanto esforço para me evitar, só pode estar querendo o contrário."

Lily revirou os olhos, murmurando:

"Quanta pretensão.", mas todos puderam ver que a garota reprimia um sorriso.

"McKinnon, precisamos conversar.", James pediu repentinamente, fazendo sua melhor expressão inocente.

"Precisamos? Sobre o que?", ela perguntou, desinteressada. "Eu estou meio ocupada agora, Potter.", completou, movendo uma peça no tabuleiro.

"Não precisa ser agora. Eu espero vocês terminarem essa partida.", e, sussurrando teatralmente, para que todos ouvissem, acrescentou. "_É sobre a Lily. Quero saber o que eu faço para ganhar o coração dessa garota_."

Ouviu-se uma risada cavernosa.

"Faça-me rir, Potter. A Marlene não vai ficar dando dicas de como 'conquistar meu coração'", Lily fez aspas com as mãos, irônica. "para qualquer idiota. E isso inclui você."

"Prongs, isso esperou anos, não vai fazer mal se demorar mais algumas horas. Eu vou _manter _a Lene ocupada, se é que me entende.", Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas significativamente. "Xeque-mate."

"Ahh. Claro. Podemos falar amanhã, então.", James deu de ombros, reparando que Marlene não dera nem uma negativa, nem uma afirmativa para ele.

Sirius deu uma piscadela para o amigo e para a ruiva (embora ela não estivesse prestando atenção, compenetrada que estava no livro e presunçosa com a idéia de que seu coração estava a salvo), saindo com uma animada Marlene pelo buraco do retrato, em direção a sabe-se lá onde, deixando Lily e James sozinhos e um jogo de xadrez todo bagunçado para trás.

Ele apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e colocou o queixo na mão, passando a observá-la.

Lily suspirou, resignada, fechando o livro e colocando-o de lado. Por fim, sorriu.

"O que você quer, James?"

"Nada."

"Quer dizer que você está aí, me olhando e analisando como se eu fosse uma pintura surrealista de Dalí, a troco de _nada_? Não vai me chamar para sair, passar uma cantada, dizer que eu sou linda...Nada disso?"

"Quem é a pretensiosa agora, Lily Evans?", ele arqueou a sobrancelha, zombeteiro.

Ela riu, esticando-se por cima da mesa para dar um tapa na cabeça de James.

"Eu vou dormir, Potter. Boa-noite.", disse, levantando-se.

"Lily.", ela voltou-se. James sorria. "Amanhã, quando a Lene me ajudar...Você vai ser minha."

"Ela nunca vai te ajudar, James."

* * *

**#**

* * *

James abriu os olhos, sonolento. Colocou os óculos, demorando algum tempo para perceber o que o tinha acordado. Depois, viu que uma coruja se encontrava empoleirada no pé da sua cama. Pegou a carta, ainda com a visão embaçada pelo sono.

_"Potter, tudo bem. Podemos conversar amanhã sobre a Lily. Se ela descobrir, me mata, portanto, EU TE PROCURO quando puder, está bem?_

_MM."_

* * *

**#**

* * *

Marlene abriu a porta, para sair do banheiro, e, antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, foi empurrada para dentro de novo, derrubando sua mochila no chão.

"Ei, ei, ei. Vamos com calma aí!", exclamou, abaixando-se para pegar suas coisas. Quando levantou a cabeça, gritou. "James! Por que fez isso? Algum problema?"

"Você disse que poderíamos conversar."

"Bem, sim, eu disse, mas _não no banheiro_!", contestou, irritada. "Eu disse que te procurava e, além do mais, isso não faz nenhum bem para a minha imagem."

"Como se você se importasse!", James ironizou. "Vamos ao assunto, então? Logo depois, temos aula de Poções com a Slytherin!", pulou, falsamente feliz.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Vamos para outro lugar."

"Aqui mesmo.", o garoto disse, sentando-se com as costas apoiadas na parede, como se ter reuniões sociais no banheiro fosse absolutamente comum. "Por favor, sente-se."

Marlene bufou, largando-se na frente do amigo.

"Bem, eu disse que ia te ajudar, então vou cumprir com a minha palavra. O que quer saber?"

"Você vai _mesmo_ me dizer como conquistar a Evans e, para isso, trair sua amiga? Isso não é uma brincadeira de mau-gosto?", James perguntou, desconfiado, esperando que a qualquer momento a garota começasse a gritar 'PRIMEIRO DE ABRIL!'

"Vou. Mas não pense que estou fazendo isso porque eu sou uma alma boa, nada disso. Vou te ajudar só porque eu te conheço há um tempão e porque você vai me emprestar todas as suas tarefas de Transfiguração _até o fim do ano_."

"Sem problemas.", ele concluiu, rápido, ponderando que suas tarefas pelo coração de Lily Evans era uma ótima troca. "Então. O que eu faço?"

"Bom, Potter, vamos começar por onde você está errando. Lily Evans gosta de ser surpreendida, de desafios e, bem...você não é original no que faz.", e , quando o garoto pareceu ofendido, acrescentou: "Estou sendo sincera, foi você quem pediu minha ajuda."

"Entendi, eu não sou original...Mas como eu faço para ser?", ele perguntou, confuso.

"Mostre para a Lily quem você é e o quanto gosta dela. Dê um presente que demonstre isso, mas sem exageros. Acima de tudo, James, não seja _artificial_."

James levantou-se, espanando a poeira das vestes, uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

"Obrigada pela ajuda, Marlene. Acho que já tenho uma idéia."

* * *

**#**

* * *

"Padfoot, sabe que horas são?", James perguntou, cutucando o amigo, que praticava o Feitiço para Desafogar.

"Duas e meia.", respondeu, mal-humorado, olhando para o relógio.

"Errado. É a hora em que a Lily está no corujal, despachando sua carta semanal para a mãe. E sabe o que isso significa?", perguntou, sorrindo.

"Que a mãe dela provavelmente vai receber essa carta no começo da noite?", Peter provocou.

Ele e Remus deram risadinhas.

"Ah, calem a boca. Isso significa que ela está sozinha e que _eu_ vou lá. Tchau para vocês."

"Que grande babaca.", Sirius meneou a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que o rato que ele usava para praticar fugia para debaixo da cômoda.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Lily estava debruçada sobre uma das janelas do corujal, observando absorta a propriedade coberta de neve, por isso não escutou quando James entrou no salão.

"Oi, Evans."

"Ah, olá, Potter.", sorriu, voltando-se. "Veio despachar uma carta? Sua coruja está lá no último poleiro.", apontou para uma ave castanho-dourada adormecida.

"Não, não vim despachar nada. Na realidade,", o garoto respondeu, tirando uma caixa verde do bolso da capa. "vim te trazer um presente."

"James, o Natal já passou!", a ruiva contestou, embora o moreno reparasse que suas bochechas coraram ao pegar o embrulho de sua mão. "Mas, obrigada, mesmo assim."

Ele esperou, ansioso, que ela desatasse o laço dourado e abrisse a caixa, revelando vários bombons.

"Ah, que lindo, Potter.", Lily sorriu, abraçando-o. "Mas porque você está me dando isso?"

"Bem, já que perguntou...", James sorriu, feliz. "Marlene me deu alguns conselhos."

"Eu _não_ acredito! Aquela traidora sórdida!", a garota boquiabriu-se, chocada.

"Bem, sim. Ela me disse para ser original. E eu tive essa idéia."

Lily ficou desconcertada.

"Hum, James...Desculpe-me, mas...Bombons não são originais."

"Sei disso. Original é o que eles significam.", o garoto pigarreou. "Nessa caixa tem vinte bombons, Lily. Um, é o primeiro motivo porque você tem que sair comigo. _Eu te divirto_. O segundo, _eu te amo_. O terceiro, _é para você lembrar da primeira vez que me abraçou_, depois de um jogo de quadribol, e depois saiu envergonhada. O quarto, _para que você saiba que eu sempre reparei nessa cicatriz que você tem na base dos cabelos,_ por baixo da franja e para dizer o quão sexy eu acho ela. O quinto, porque eu sempre reparei _que você morre de vontade de voar_, mas tem medo e eu sou a pessoa mais indicada para te ensinar. O sexto, para que você se lembre que, quando ficamos trancados no armário naquela brincadeira de Sete Minutos no Paraíso, _eu não fiz nada, por respeito a você_. O sétimo, para que você saiba _que nossos filhos vão ser lindos_, assim como você. O oitavo, _para provar que eu mereço estar com você_. O nono, porque eu fui a primeira pessoa a te abraçar _quando seu pai morreu_. E o décimo, porque eu sei que você _também_ me ama."

Lily sorria, com a mão na bochecha de James.

"Na caixa tem vinte bombons, Potter, não dez."

"Os outros dez representam os dias que faltam para a próxima visita a Hogsmeade, quando _você vai_ comigo. Como minha _namorada_.", ele respondeu, maroto, passando a mão pela cintura dela. "Não vai querer provar nenhum dos bombons?"

"Mais tarde, agora eu quero provar outra coisa.", sussurrou, maliciosa.

E Lily puxou a boca dele para a sua pensando que aquele beijo deveria terminar logo, ela estava _louca_ para comer chocolate.

* * *

**#**

* * *

**# N/A: **Essa fic foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Natal, da seção JL, do 6v. Presente para o **Severus **(L)


End file.
